


because i am what? sick(ening)!

by trixyeet



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Hospitals, M/M, Sickfic, girl pronouns and drag names but they’re guys, katya freaks out, katya is bad at taking care of sick people, non-au, trixie is sick, trixie just wants to nap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 03:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14992091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixyeet/pseuds/trixyeet
Summary: trixie is sick and katya isn’t experienced in taking care of people.





	because i am what? sick(ening)!

**Author's Note:**

> woo! sickfics for dayz!

a light knock on trixies front door woke her up, her eyes creaked open and her body protested as she trudged to the door. her feet hardly carried her, and her knees were wobbly and shaky. she heard a familiar voice as she leaned against the doorway. 

“shit” trixie mumbles, remembering the forgotten plans she had made a few days prior. trixie slowly creeks open the door and katya smiles widely. 

“hello mother” katya says, almost yelling, as she waltzes into trixies house. trixie winces at the loud, sudden noises, and replies with a weak “hey”

god, her voice sounded so shitty. trixie took a step towards where katya was heading and her legs nearly give out, she holds a tight grip on the sofa to stay upright. she wants to go back to bed

the night before trixie had felt kinda crappy, and even went home from the show a bit early. she had assumed it was just bad allergies, and that was the reason she was feeling clogged and drowsy. 

yet, when trixie awoke this morning she felt about a hundred times worse, she can’t even hold her own body up straight. 

katya is aimlessly looking through trixies refrigerator for something to drink while babbling about plans and the show tonight. 

trixie covers her eyes and tries to tune out katya relentless prattling in order to lessen the consistent pounding behind both of her temples. 

the show starts at nine, trixie thinks, as long as she takes some dayquil and maybe some advil she should be fine, right? she’s not doing the splits and stuff like katya does, she just tells jokes and lipsyncs. she’ll be fine. 

suddenly, her hands are being moved from her face. katya stands in front of her, lips pressed into a thin line. she keeps a firm grip on trixies wrist. 

“hey, are you okay?” she asks softly, running her thumb against the back of trixies soft hands. trixie nods, and takes her hands from katya to roughly rub at her eyes.

katya gnaws on her bottom lip, keeps a close eye on trixie until she puts her hands back down to her sides. katya uses trixies sleepy reflexes to her advantage as she presses her palm to trixies forehead and cheeks. her brows furrow as she feels the heat refitting off of her.

trixie slaps her hands away, and sways a bit when she does so. katya grabs a hold of her biceps and feels more on her neck and face. 

“you’re sick!” she declares, surprised. katyas hands linger on burning skin. trixie shakes her head, and winces at the movement directly afterwards.

“i’m- i’m not” trixie whispers, but katya doesn’t care. she wraps an arm around trixie waist and begins walking her to the bedroom,

“you are! what hurts?” she asks sternly, taking a slow step with trixie. trixie shakes her head again, slower this time.

“i’m not sick” she begins, but this is an obvious lie as her right leg completely gives out. katya catches her enough to stay mostly upright. 

“trixie!” katya yelps, lowering her slowly to the ground. trixie sits with her legs crossed as katya freaks out. 

“you’re sick! you’re really sick, trixie!” katya says, loudly. “fuck! do  
you need a doctor?! what am i saying of course you need a d-“

“please stop yelling” trixie whimpers, tears coming to her eyes as the pain in her head becomes more apparent.

“oh trixie” katya whispers, now aware of how loud she was, and how she was actively freaking out instead of helping her friend, “i’m sorry mama, what do you need me to do? how can i help?” she asks, rubbing slow circles on trixies thigh.

trixie takes a deep breath, that turns into a harsh cough. she holds her chest as her throat is ripped to shreds. katya pats her back.

by the time she finished her coughing fit, tears are already running down trixies cheeks. it’s breaks katyas heart.

“i wanna go to bed, kat” trixie whispers. katya nods, and locks her arms under trixies armpits to lift her up.

they take slow steps to the bedroom, and they have to stop a few times as trixie coughs or needs to catch her breath.

trixie doesn’t know how, but she feels progressively worse every second she’s awake. she bites her lip at the thought of having to cancel tonight. 

meanwhile katya is fucking worried, because trixie looks awful and he thinks she could pass out at any moment. shes also burning up.

eventually they arrive to trixies bedroom and katya carefully lays trixie down on the bed. she then rummages through trixies kitchen until she finds a thermometer and some medication. 

when she returns to the bedroom trixie is already half asleep. katya secures the plastic cap on the thermometer before running her thumb against trixies face.

“trix? open your mouth real quick, i need to take your temperature” trixie lets out a deep groan and partially opens her mouth, just enough for katya to slip the device under her tongue.

the stick beeps and katyas heart drops.

“103.8°” she reads to herself, she knows that at 104° they need to go to the hospital, and fevers rise at night, so should they just go now? 

katya glances at trixie, her cheeks and ears burn bright red with fever, and her breathing seems labored. 

katya, obviously, is not well trained in taking care of sick people. she’s never done it, especially not with someone who was this sick. maybe she should call  
her mom? ask her what she needs to do. her mom knows a lot. or call kim? or maybe pearl? one of trixies friends to help.

katyas eyes travel to trixie once more, but this time trixie sniffles, and a bright red stream drips out of her nostril.

“oh my god” katya breathes, grabbing a handful of the tissues next to the bed, and holding them to trixies nose. trixies eyes open a bit, and she reaches for katya before mumbling something unintelligible.

that’s it.

katya wraps the complete length of her arms around trixies waist, and before trixie even has time to open her eyes completely, katya is basically carrying her to the car. 

“wha-“ 

“we’re going to the hospital”

katya throws open the door to her car and carefully helps trixie into the backseat, she throws a small blanket that she keeps in the floor over trixie.

 

-

 

when katya and trixie arrived at the emergency room the nurses carried an unconscious trixie ( or ‘brian’ now that they were at the hospital ) into a room that katya wasn’t allowed into.

so katya just sat in the waiting room, letting her mind race through all of the fatal diseases that google had to offer. her hairs stood on end and her body shook as she removes all of the fingernails from her hands.

it was 6:00pm now, there was no way her or trixie would be preforming tonight. so she stepped out to give the club a quick warning that they wouldn’t be there.

then katya proceeded to sit in the waiting room until further notice.

 

-

 

at 8:00 pm, a doctor with a name tag labeled ‘caski” walked into the waiting room, he glanced at his clipboard a few times before calling out “brian firkus?”

katya nearly trips over her feet as she stand up, and speeds towards him, “yes, that’s my best friend” she stumbles, 

the doctor nods, and motions for her to follow him. a few moments later they stop in front of a room that she assumes is trixies. 

“looks like strep and a nasty sinus infection” he declares, flipping through the pages on his clipboard, he writes something that looks like absolute chicken scratch and hands it to katya. “this is brian’s prescription, make sure he gets lots of rest” 

katya nods and lets out a deep sigh, she must have way overreacted. she walks in the room quickly, trixie lays asleep in the bed. the iv needs buried in her forearm sends something painful and nasty into katyas stomach. 

katya grabs onto trixies hand, and then touches her cheeks a few times. she’s relieved when she feels her fever has gone down. 

trixies eyes open, and she grins weakly. 

“hey kat” she whispers, voice cracking. katyas grip on trixies hand tightens as she smiles. 

“hey trix, how do you feel?”

“better” she replies, rubbing at her eyes with the hand katya isn’t clinging to. katyas smile falters, and she places trixies hand on her lips. 

“are you sure?” she asks, and trixie nods.

“you don’t have to worry, kat. m’ fine” 

katya bites her lips and leans into trixies delicate touch. 

“i love you, im glad you’re okay” katya whispers, as trixies eyes droop.

“i love you too” trixie replies, and then falls asleep for as long as the hospital allows them to stay.


End file.
